clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin Frost
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/redball/images/9/9e/Penguin_Frost_Talk_Page.PNG http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/1/1e/ArchiveLogo1.png __TOC__ New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald (talk) 15:00, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logo Design Oh :P. Don't worry I can resize it ^-^ CPPSToria (talk) 14:24, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hey there! This might be late but still...I would like to thank you bro! I really love the gift :) You are an amazing user and an amazing friend :) thanks man Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Birthday ]] September 12, 2013 New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC) UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 11:15, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Hey! :) How are you doing? RE:September 2014 Background Hi Frost, Sure, i'll update it in a few minutes. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:20, September 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Exclusive Category Hi Frost, I assume that yes, but there should be a strict definition and explanation at the category for what is the criteria for adding a page to it. For instance, some items in the treasure book have been released in the Exclusive Items page, while others are labeled as "exclusive" in the clothing JSON file. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:48, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Nice Board Nice Board i think u might win looks cool. what u make it with take a look http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Phineas99cp/Create_a_Skateboard_Contest . Peter879 (talk) 12:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Strange Puffle hey penguin frost do you know what this strange puffle is and is the puffle wearing a puffle hat? . thanks Peter879 (talk) 10:52, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Custom Penguin Request Hello there, Penguin Frost. I'm Omegasonic2000, also known as Agent Omega X, a member of many agencies, including the EPF. So I have a request for a custom penguin, and I ask you because I've heard a lot of good things about you. Here're the details: *Light Blue *The Flip *Comm Headset *EPF Suit *Black Top Sneakers Thank you very much. I'm Omega X the Hedgehog and that's all it is to that. 14:57, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for dropping by the friendly postcard. Batreeqah Talk CP Wiki Page Blog 19:11, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Yes master, I will resign and give my powers to you. (¬ º - °)¬ Er, I mean... Thanks for the congratulations. Have a good day as well. :) -- 03:46, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 18:07, December 22, 2015 (UTC)